


Like Lovers Do

by HaroThar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Childhood Friends, Condoms, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Glimbow, Loss of Virginity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: Glimmer and Bow are young, horny, and in love, and have sex for the first time.





	Like Lovers Do

The windows were closed, the door was locked. Queen Angella wasn’t due back for at _least_ another two days, Adora was off with Swift Wind trying to train herself into being better with the sword, and Glimmer had recharged just that morning. There was literally no reason for anyone to interrupt them.

Bow hopped up the floating staircase to the bed, weapons, armor, and boots remaining on the floor beneath, and with bare feet he padded onto the bed, then knelt down. Glimmer teleported in front of him, mimicking his posture, armor and footwear tossed on top of her cape on the ground below as well. 

“How do we wanna do this?” Glimmer asked, blushing hard enough she sparkled with it. His face was a mirror of hers, dark with his blush but also wide eyed with excitement, happy and nervous and biting his lip.

“I—I have a condom. I have multiple condoms, actually, since they come in multipacks and also what if we accidentally rip one,” he said, pulling the string of squares out of his pocket. Somehow, the sight of the things made the two of them blush even harder. 

Glimmer puffed up her cheeks and nodded. “Good. I swiped one of Aunt Casta’s moon charms while we were there.” Glimmer sat up and pulled down the neckline of her shirt so she could dig out the small pendant, a ward against pregnancy etched into the glittering surface. 

“Uh, doesn’t she need that?” Bow asked with worry.

“Relax, she makes them!” Glimmer said with a wave of her hand. “She won’t even notice this is missing, and if she does, she’ll just think she lost it or something. It’s fine.” Glimmer leaned back in, and the two of them remembered what they were doing, flushing anew. “Um,” Glimmer started.

“Uh,” Bow answered back. 

“Maybe we should just, wing it, see how it goes!”

Bow reached out a hand and stroked up her shoulder blade, catching her tiny wing in the well of his forefinger and thumb. “Wing it?”

“Boooow,” Glimmer whined with a snort, both of them relaxing some and laughing. They were jittery with nerves, but smiling, excited. 

And then Bow was leaning in and Glimmer was leaning in and they were kissing. Just like they’d kissed about a billion times before. But this time they were hyped up on adrenaline and doing something _daring,_ so it ended up kind of stiff.

“We don’t have to,” Bow reminded, when they pulled away, warm hand still on the exposed skin of her back.

“I was just gonna tell _you_ that,” Glimmer said, reaching out and taking Bow’s hand in hers. She pushed their foreheads together and they smiled, closing their eyes in tandem and taking deep breaths. 

“To be entirely honest, I kinda want to take your shirt off,” Bow said, biting his lip. Glimmer bit her lip back, then grinned at him as she pulled her shirt off her head. They had been planning this all week, since they’d visited Mysticore and got word of Queen Angella’s leaving, so she’d worn her best bra. It was her favorite; purple with light blue ribbons around the heart shaped dip of it, a pretty bow nestled between her breasts. Bow was visibly excited, staring at her cleavage in a way that seriously boosted her ego, enough to give her the confidence to say “you can touch ‘em.”

Bow grinned up at her, his shoulders rising towards his ears and blush dark on his face, and looked back down as he reached out a careful hand to grab one of her breasts. It didn’t _feel_ particularly sexy, not really, but Bow seemed to really like it and Glimmer liked being admired. And it did feel _nice_ to have him reach up a second hand and give her boobs a squeeze, just not like, the super steamy sensation the burlesques she’d read made it out to be. 

Her boobs did look great, though. She was glad they could both appreciate how nice her boobs looked. She was actually pretty proud of those. 

“I think you should take your shirt off, too,” Glimmer said, and Bow nodded with a red-faced smile. He shucked his favored white turtleneck crop-top and tossed it to the side of the bed, but not off it. Glimmer had seen Bow’s belly—pretty much constantly, every day of her life—but his boobs were new, and he looked nice without his shirt on.

“You can touch, too,” Bow offered, and they both giggled a little stupidly when Glimmer put her hands on Bow’s tits. They weren’t like the pectorals the two had seen on adult guards or anything, but they were nice and they had fun nipples Glimmer gave a curious little squeeze. 

“Can I… take your bra off?” Bow asked, his fingers drawing nervous circles into her knees. Glimmer’s face was in a pretty permanently reddened state, and she gave a nod and slid her hands up to his shoulders. He reached up under her arms and unhooked her bra, delicately moving the straps over her wings so they didn’t catch and swallowing audibly when her boobs came into full view. 

Glimmer grinned at him from under the fluff of her hair and asked, “Like what you see?”

“You’re really pretty,” Bow said, hiding his face in his hands for a moment. Glimmer giggled.

“I know! You tell me that all the time with my shirt on, too!”

“You’re _always_ really pretty,” Bow agreed, peeking through his fingers and staring at her again. She smoothed her hands over his chest and slid them down to rest on his belly, which felt weirdly more intimate with their shirts off than it did when she just touched him there normally. 

Bow reached back out and grabbed both boobs, now sans bra, and looked like he’d been given the world. “Can I put my face in them?”

“Yes!” Glimmer said immediately, thinking that sounded like an _amazing_ idea. Bow bent forward and gracelessly smushed his face into her boobs, hands bracing the outside of them, and Glimmer placed one hand in his hair and the other around his shoulders, leaning back under his weight. He looked up at her. And she recognized the mischief there fast enough to get a “Bow what are you—“ out before he raspberried her loudly, causing her to eep and giggle loudly, flopping back into the pillows. He followed closely, arms circling behind her as they went down, and landed with his face still in her boobs.

“I’ve found heaven; I’m never moving,” Bow announced, and Glimmer laughed at him. 

“If you don’t move, then how are you going to get your pants off?”

“I might move.” And sure enough, Bow propped himself up, staring down at Glimmer with that “we’re about to take a leap” excitement that she felt herself mirroring. “Do you, um, do you want me to take my pants off?”

Glimmer swallowed hard, still smiling, and nodded. 

“Oh my god this is really happening,” Bow breathed excitedly as he undid his belt and slid his pants down his legs, kicking them over toward where his shirt was. Clad only in his underwear, Bow thumbed nervously at the waistband. “Maybe you should take your shorts off, too?”

“What, don’t wanna show me your,” Glimmer started, meaning to tease him, but was too embarrassed to finish the sentence without looking down first, “penis?” Her voice cracked on the word.

“Maybe I just feel like this whole taking turns thing we’ve been doing has been working out pretty well,” he said, watching her with his head titled half-away as she slid her own shorts off.

They were both wearing their nice underwear. Hers matched her bra, purple with blue ribbons tied cutely. His was gold and red, with a heart right on top of the crotch and gold spilling out like rays of sunlight around the design. They both stared appreciatively at each other for a long moment, and when their eyes met they laughed together. 

“Maybe we should just. Take them off at the same time,” Glimmer suggested. Bow nodded, and they did their best friend count to three. It was like a normal count to three, but perfectly in-sync and faster than most people. 

Completely naked, they stared at each other again, Bow’s eyes on the curly pinkish-purple hair between Glimmer’s thighs, Glimmer staring at the chub Bow was already sporting. 

“So…” Glimmer started.

“Now what?” Bow finished for her, their eyes meeting with uncertainty. 

“Do we put the condom on now? I don’t… really know what happens between this part and the sex part.”

“I think all of this is the sex part, actually,” Bow joked, and she swatted his arm lightly. 

“You know what I mean.”

“We could make out again,” Bow suggested, one hand reaching up to curve over her boob. She bit her lip and nodded, sparkles in her hair bouncing, and he bent to kiss her. She kissed back eagerly, arms wrapping around his shoulders while his hands stroked over her tit and belly. 

“Glimmer you’re _so_ pretty,” Bow whispered between kisses, loving, sweet, reverent.

“And I think you’re very sexy,” Glimmer said, trying to do a hooded-eye-stare that might’ve ended up more like a squint. But she was telling the truth, at least. Her body was reacting to being naked around a hot boy who was also her lifetime best friend and long term partner. She was wet as hell. Or at least, it felt that way, from the tight sensation between her thighs. 

“I think you’re sexy too,” Bow answered back, and Glimmer slid her knees up his sides. Bow shivered, hard enough Glimmer felt it, and ducked his head to blurt, “Okay maybe yeah maybe now is a good time for condom now.”

Glimmer nodded and shifted up so she was upright-ish again, staring at Bow’s erection. He tore one of the squares off the strip and Glimmer held out her hand sharply. “Wait.”

Bow froze, eyes on her. “Can I put it on?” Glimmer asked. Bow snorted and shrugged, handing it over. “I wanna… touch it,” Glimmer said as an explanation, staring at his dick again.

“It’s a pretty touch-worthy dick, if I do say so myself,” Bow said, pride and embarrassment in his voice. Glimmer tore open the wrapping and turned the condom over in her fingers curiously. It was the first time she’d seen one in real life. 

“Okay, so, I’m pretty sure it just goes like… this?” she said, rolling the condom on without any grace, but she was indeed successful. “Wow,” she said, hand around his cock, and Bow was blushing dark and biting his lip hard, fingers curled in the bedding. 

“That feels so different from when I’m the one touching myself,” Bow said, and Glimmer grinned up at him, playful mischief in her eyes. She moved her hand up and down the shaft, testing it, and Bow’s gasp rewarded her curiosity. “Oh, wow, okay,” he murmured, rocking minutely into her hand.

“Wow, eager much?” Glimmer teased, like she wasn’t leaking and red faced herself. 

“Yes, actually; I am staring at my incredibly gorgeous and naked girlfriend who is _touching my dick,_ I am very eager actually, can I please—uh…”

“Put it in me,” Glimmer finished for him, agreeing. She laid back down, spreading her legs open in a way that was definitely embarrassing. It felt so much weirder to do… all of this, than she had expected it to, but good, too. Thrilling. 

Bow braced his arms on either side of Glimmer’s head, the two of them staring at each other’s blushing faces, and then they both looked down and Bow grabbed his dick. He guided it to her hole, her hands skittering nervously up his sides, but when he tried to push in she jerked.

“AaaaAAAA okay maybe not actually that yet!” Glimmer said, anxiously pushing him back with the hands on his sides. Bow went easily, immediately.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, you didn’t hurt me. It’s just. A lot bigger than it looks.”

“I think maybe I’m supposed to be flattered by that?”

“Bow!”

“What? Isn’t having a big dick, like, a thing?”

“Not if it’s too big to fit!” Glimmer half-shouted in frustration. She wanted to have sex!

“I don’t think it’s too big to fit. We’ve just gotta… get you relaxed. Vaginas stretch, right? Maybe we could start small?”

“Like with a finger maybe?” Glimmer thought aloud, liking the idea of Bow’s fingers inside her.

“Yeah,” Bow agreed brightly, leaning back on his butt and examining Glimmer from a new angle. “Should I put a condom on my finger? I feel like I should do that.”

“You don’t ejaculate out of your fingers,” Glimmer said dismissively.

“ _But_ condoms are also used to prevent the spread of disease, and hands are _covered_ in pathogens that the thin lining of a vagina would be particularly susceptible to. Actually, when _is_ the last time I washed my hands? I sh—“

“Okay put a condom on your finger!” Glimmer interrupted before Bow could work himself up, “Put a condom on all of your fingers! Put a condom on everything!”

“Put a condom on you,” Bow joked, tearing open another square.

“Put a condom _in_ me,” Glimmer answered back with a smile. Bow reached down between her thighs again and slid one finger into her. “Oh!” Glimmer gasped.

“Good oh?”

“Weird oh. Not a bad oh, though.”

Bow wiggled his finger a little, and Glimmer giggled. “That feels so weird,” she said, and Bow curled it. “That also feels weird.”

“I am getting the sense that all of this is weird.”

“It is,” Glimmer said, squirming a little. “But I like it. I think.”

“Should I try adding a second finger?” Bow asked uncertainly. 

“Yes. I can barely feel it with one.”

Bow pulled his finger out, slid a second finger into the condom, and slid them back in.

“Okay I can feel those, definitely,” Glimmer said, wiggling again, trying to adjust to the new sensation of something inside of her. 

“I know this is, like, weird and everything, but I am also super turned on right now, do you think it’s normal to be super turned on right now?”

“Who wouldn’t be super turned on right now?” Glimmer asked, trying to sound cheeky. She lifted her hands and grabbed her breasts, one in each, and smiled at Bow. 

“You’re _so_ pretty,” he whined with feeling, bending forward with his head dropping. 

Glimmer laughed, and then let out a little “Ah!” when Bow scissored his fingers open inside her. “Okay, yeah, do that again, I think.”

“It felt good?”

“Yes. I’m pretty sure. Everything feels really alien still but I definitely liked that. Or, at least the part of my brain that’s in charge of being horny really did.”

“Great, then we are going in the right direction,” Bow said, scissoring again. He tried to wiggle his fingers and find some sort of pattern Glimmer liked, but she was very distracting with her pretty smile and pretty boobs and the very incredibly extremely cute noises she made at him.

“Put a third in,” she eventually gasped, and Bow was eager to comply. 

“So, now that I think I know what I’m doing, maybe, can we make out again?”

“Yes! Do you even need to ask that?” Glimmer exclaimed with a laugh. Bow bent down and kissed her quick.

“I think asking everything is a good idea in this kind of situation, actually.”

“Yes yes you’re very chivalrous and doting, now make out with me,” Glimmer demanded, fingers sliding over his hair and hauling him in for a deeper kiss. They slid their tongues over each other’s lips, fumbling, messy, the sensation in that grey zone between pleasant and odd. Kissing was one of those things that they were pretty sure everyone overhyped, but also did because, well, it _was_ fun.

“I think I’m ready,” Glimmer said at last. “Or at least I hope I am. I really want your dick in me.”

“I could not agree harder—more. I couldn’t agree more.”

Glimmer giggled at the slip, and her hands trailed onto his shoulders as he pulled back and removed his fingers. He took the condom off and glanced around. 

“Oh just throw it anywhere, we’ll pick it up later.”

“Or, how about we not do that. If we forget to pick it up later that will almost certainly mean that someone will find it. Like your mom. Or someone who’ll tell your mom.”

“Booooow.”

“That’s how it always works out in books, Glimmer, and I really don’t want your mom to yell at me.”

“Fine just throw it on top of my clothing.”

“But it’s all slimey because of y—”

“Bow! I want you to put your penis inside of me can we please focus!”

“Right, right, sex, sex penis wow, okay,” Bow agreed dumbly, tossing the used condom on top of Glimmer’s shorts. He leaned in again, mimicking the position from earlier, and Glimmer strung her hands around his neck again, ready to finally, _finally_ have her boyfriend inside her.

“Should I have brought lube? I feel like maybe I should’ve brought lube.”

“Oh my goooooosh, Bow! What would you possibly need lube for!”

“To… lubricate, things?”

 _”I am super wet right now!”_ Glimmer reminded him impatiently, “I will lubricate things with my own body just fine! Now c’mon!”

“Okay, okay okay okay, right, okay,” Bow pushed his cock at the opening of her snatch once again, and this time, it went in without more than a loud “Oh!” on Glimmer’s part.

“Good?” Bow checked in, his own world spinning at the novelty of the sensation.

“Very good, yes, keep going,” Glimmer urged. Bow pushed in further, and Glimmer felt things teeter on the edge of very-good-yes and kinda-painful-ow before she finally patted his shoulder rapidly and told him to stop.

“Okay, okay, you are once again right about everything, maybe we should’ve brought lube,” Glimmer admitted with a level of exasperation. Why did fucking have to be such an involved process!

“I can—”

“Don’t pull out! I just, need a second to adjust is all.” She was so horny why did everything require so much _patience?!_

“Okay,” Bow said, also sounding strained, “Okay, just let me know when you’re ready.”

Glimmer took a few deep breaths, willing her body to please relax and just let her boyfriend screw her already. Bow was breathing hard too, and she smiled up at him.

“Kiss me while we wait?” she asked. He was taller than her, about the perfect height for them to kiss while he was only halfway inside of her.

Bow smiled back, the love in his eyes nearly palpable. He kissed her, breathing hard against her lips.

“Okay, I think you can move again,” Glimmer urged, and Bow nodded and pressed in slowly. When he was finally hilted they both let out a whoosh of air, and then laughed, bumping foreheads together.

“We did it!” Glimmer said.

“Yeah we did,” Bow agreed happily, and they both chuckled a little more, giddy with success. “Do you think I can move?”

“I think you can try,” Glimmer said, “I’m honestly kinda just… taking a shot in the dark here.”

“Me too,” Bow said, sweat visible on his perfect brow. He rocked his hips forward, pressing up against her, and wow, okay, her horny brain did indeed really like that. 

“Yes, yes,” Glimmer urged, eyes squinting shut and head rocking forward, her legs coming up around his hips. “Yesss, yes yes keep doing that.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Bow said breathlessly, curling so that his forehead pressed against hers and he thrust forward, deep and slow to start. Glimmer let out little gasps and moans as he did, echoed back to her in Bow’s sweet voice, and she kissed him again, clinging to him tightly with everything she had. 

Bow picked up speed, and Glimmer moaned happily, not doing anything to slow things down. She was all aboard this train, choo-choooooo! She laughed at her own joke, and was gonna share it with Bow, make a lil inside joke out of sex, when he kissed her again and took one breast in hand. For some reason, his thumb brushing over the sensitive skin of her nipple felt a lot better when it was paired with his cock in her, tight and hot and aching, and she moaned into his lips. 

“Uh, Glimmer?” Bow gasped, hips canting.

“Bow?” she breathed back, distantly awed at how wrecked her own voice sounded.

“I think I’m gonna come really soon,” he said, and Glimmer groaned. She felt good but not that close, not as close as he sounded. She let go of his hair, hanging onto his shoulders with the other arm, and reached down to finger at her clit. Fire lit up along her nerves, hot and glinting, and Glimmer groaned.

“How long do you think you can hold out?” she asked.

“I, uh,” Bow breathed, clearly having trouble thinking, “I’ll try?”

Good enough. It’d have to be. Glimmer rocked up into Bow’s thrusting, fingers rubbing soppy circles around her clit and she tried to focus on the tension, the heat, the need to bring all of that to a peak.

“Oh, shit,” Bow gasped, body jerking and going strung as his bow, and Glimmer laughed, nuzzling the sweaty skin of her face against his own, close, so close, just barely not there c’mon just a little—

There! Her body went taut, shivering with her orgasm, her fingers rubbing mindless circles as she rode the wave of pleasure, lasting way longer and hitting far harder than it ever had when it was just her fingers on her own body. 

Bow hovered over her for a moment, both of them breathing really hard.

“I know I say this, like, every moment of every day,” Bow said between breaths, “but you are _so_ pretty.”

Glimmer laughed, and Bow’s shoulders shook with quiet laughter of his own.

“Especially when you orgasm. Wow.”

“Wow!” Glimmer echoed back, delighted.

“Wow!” Bow cheered, laughing in earnest.

“That felt _really_ good,” Glimmer said, sounding stupid and wrecked and happy.

Bow pulled out slow, fingers around the condom so it didn’t slip off. “Yeah,” he agreed breathlessly, looking like he was glowing. He flopped down on the bed next to her, the plushness swallowing half his face from her sight, and she reached out and clumsily pawed at his face, causing them to both giggle again. 

“Okay, now where should _this_ condom go?” he asked, blitzed but still responsible, still careful. 

Glimmer waved her hand. “Just tie it so it doesn’t leak or anything and throw it wherever. I am way too ready for cuddles to care about that right now.”

Bow tied it off and carefully laid it on top of the other condom, then snuggled in close to her and kissed her again.

“That was really great,” he said.

“I can see why people do that all the time,” Glimmer agreed, fingers trailing up his back. He grabbed at her boob again and nuzzled in so his face rested just above them.

“Heaven. Not moving,” he stated, and Glimmer hummed in agreement. “Also, Glimmer?”

“Yeah Bow?”

“Did you know you get like, this sparkly glow cloud around you after sex?”

Glimmer opened her eyes again and stared at her arm.

“Oh. Huh. I sure do. How’s that for an afterglow?”

They both laughed, and without even saying it, they knew that this was gonna be a new inside joke for them. But for right then, it was time for drowsy snuggling.


End file.
